Vieux souvenirs, nouveaux sentiments
by Heart of Cocci
Summary: Alors que Jay attend des nouvelles d'Antonio qui a été abattu par Pulpo, de vieux souvenirs remontent dans son esprit. Son regard se prend dans l'éclat d'une chevelure rousse, a-t-il des hallucinations ou son passé vient-il hanter son présent? (se situe pendant et après l'épisode 14 de la saison 1, Légèrement UA rating T mais possible M pour des prochains chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Chicago PD, seulement sur les futurs personnages sortant de mon imagination. ;)**

**Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes de français (conjugaison, accords, grammaire, orthographe...), j'essaye de faire attention mais j'ai vraiment du mal parfois.**

**C'est ma première fanfiction donc R&amp;R, j'ai besoin de vos avis ;)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Attendre des nouvelles d'Antonio, lui faisait remonter de vieux souvenirs enfuis. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour là bas, à attendre de voir si ces frères d'armes s'en sortiront ou non. Mais il était de retour au pays, et il revivait ce sentiment atroce d'impuissance.

Voight avait les yeux rivés sur les portes du couloir, avec ce visage impassible, qu'il arborait si souvent. Jay entendais Lindsay qui réconfortait Laura, en lui disant que tout irais bien, lui, savait que c'était faux. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation, il connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire.

Jay ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce hall blanc d'hôpital. Il avait besoin d'air. Besoin de se retrouver loin de cette odeur d'antiseptique. Il y avait la même odeur là bas, peut importe où était l'hôpital, cela sentait toujours pareil. Il ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte, juste 5 min, pour se remettre les idées en place et revenir à la réalité.

C'est la tête plongée dans les souvenirs, qu'il franchit les portes des urgences. Frappé par le vent frais de Chicago, ces pensées s'éclaircissaient. Il se rappelait enfin la vraie raison de sa présence ici. Les images tourmentées de la guerre quittaient peu à peu son cerveau. Une ambulance était arrivée, les ambulanciers donnaient les information et constantes du patient au médecin. Jay aperçu une chevelure rousse, il cligna des yeux à cette image. Ces souvenirs remontaient encore. Lorsqu'il entendit une voix forte et ferme dire :

_« Mr Knox, je suis le Docteur Gilmore, vous êtes au Centre médical de Chicago, essayez de rester calme, je vais m'occuper de vous. »_

Jay a gelé au son de la voix, maintenant il hallucinait, il en était sûr. Il était impossible qu'elle soit là, maintenant, à Chicago. Une autre voix retenti :

_« Halstead, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherche partout, Antonio est sorti de chirurgie, on va le voir. »_

Il cligna les yeux encore une fois, mais la chevelure rousse avait fait place à la chevelure châtain de sa partenaire. Elle le regardait avec un air préoccupé.

_« Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »_

_« Ouai, ça va, c'est juste la fatigue »_

Les mots sont sortis de sa bouche comme par habitude. Son esprit lui était certain d'avoir vu un fantôme et il était sûr que ce fantôme allait hanter beaucoup de ses nuits à venir.

Erin ne le croyait pas, elle le connaissait, c'était son partenaire. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de le pousser à parler, il le ferait quand il le déciderait. Alors, elle plaqua un petit sourire réconfortant sur son visage et lui murmura :

_« Viens, je veux voir Antonio. »_

Jay la suivi à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, faisant attention à toute les personnes qu'il croisait. Priant pour revoir cette chevelure rousse, et se prouver qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que le premier ^^**

**J'ai toujours autant de problème avec les temps de conjugaison, alors si vous avez des suggestions pour m'aider vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous plait et n'oubliez pas R&amp;R !**

* * *

Jay suivait les membres de l'unité telle un robot, l'esprit toujours rivé sur son fantôme. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Antonio, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Son collègue, son ami, celui qui lui avait permis d'être ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être : un détective du renseignement, était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, pâle avec une balle dans la poitrine.

Le passé était le passé. Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était de se concentrer sur le présent et retrouver Pulpo comme venait de lui demander son ami blessé. Poussant loin dans son esprit l'image de ce fantôme aux cheveux couleur feu, il sorti de la chambre en même temps que Voight et sa partenaire, déterminé à rendre justice.

Lorsque tous les collègues du détective Dawson furent arrivés dans les bureaux du renseignement, Voight commença un discours. Jay ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ce discours, il se l'était déjà fait un million de fois dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait vu Tony. Et puis les mots du sergent ont résonné dans la pièce :

_« On doit le choper ! Et quand ce sera fait, je m'occuperai de lui avec Alvin. »_

Ses yeux de cristal se sont élargis aux paroles de son chef, il balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant sur tous les visages. Plusieurs émotions se lisaient mais aucune des personnes présentes n'esquissaient un geste de protestation. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi personne ne contestait ce plan. Ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, c'était venger son mentor. Mais pas de cette façon, pas à la manière de Voight.

Jay fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, être un flic concentré, méthodique, froid. Il repoussa encore un peu plus toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient. Il refoula sa tristesse, son incompréhension, et sa colère. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retrouver Pulpo, mais surtout pour oublier les paroles de Voight et la tornade rousse de son passée.

Conformément aux ordres du sergent, lorsque l'équipe a retrouvé Pulpo, celui-ci fut placé dans le coffre de la voiture d'Olinsky, et la voiture démarra vers une destination inconnue.

Jay au lieu de se sentir soulager de savoir Pulpo arrêté, se sentait malade. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces collègues et amis approuvaient ce lynchage. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il sorte de l'entrepôt où ils avaient tendu un piège au baron de la drogue. Il entendit alors Erin :

_« Halstead ! »_

Il préféra l'ignorer et continua de marcher.

_« Hey, Halstead ! »_

Il réalisa au son de ses pas qu'elle courait vers lui.

_« Jay ! »_

Elle l'appela plus fort, attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter et pour qu'il lui fasse face.

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Pendant une seconde, il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa partenaire qui prononçait ces mots, mais une douce voix renaissant des méandres de sa mémoire. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut choqué de ne pas voir deux émeraudes et un sourire chaleureux. La personne qui le regardait, avait des yeux noisettes et un sourire contrarié. C'était juste Erin Lindsay, sa partenaire, et non pas elle, le fantôme de son passé.

_« Non »_

Fut le seul mot qu'il parvient à prononcer, encore sous le choc, du tour que son esprit venant de lui faire. Il se retourna et continua son chemin vers la sortie.

Erin lui courra après et se plaça devant lui :

_« N'y pense même pas Halstead, tu ne peux pas me dire « non » et penser t'en sortir comme si tout allais bien ! Parle moi, je suis ton renfort…»_

Sa voix était basse, encore plus rauque que d'habitude et remplit d'inquiétude. Elle cherchait ses yeux afin de pouvoir le lire à travers eux, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Lorsqu'il l'a enfin regardé, son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Derrière les prunelles glacées de son partenaire, elle aperçut du feu. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais là c'était des flammes de fureur qui dansaient. Elle recula d'un pas devant tant d'intensité.

_« Jay, parle-moi… »_

Elle n'avait même pas murmuré ses mots, elle les avait délivrés dans un souffle, de peur de déclencher sa fureur.

_« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »_

Il avait craché cette phrase avec tant de violence, qu'il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix. Erin était, elle aussi choquée, et elle-même hors d'elle maintenant.

_« Hey ! Ne me parle pas comme ça, je n'ai rien fait ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »_

Jay l'a regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas la question.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?! »_

Il eu un rire vide, sarcastique, un rire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche.

_« C'est le problème Lindsay, tu n'a rien fait, Ruzeck n'a rien fait, JE n'ai rien fait ! On a mené un homme à l'abattoir. Ce n'est pas ça, la justice ! Antonio ne le voudrai pas ! »_

Il avait hurlé ces phrases sans prendre le temps de respirer, et il était maintenant à bout de souffle.

_« Comment oses-tu Halstead ?! De quel droit, tu te permets de parler au nom d'Antonio ? Que sais-tu vraiment de se que nous voulons ! »_

Erin avait répondu avec la même intensité, et la tension était au plus haut. Jay la fixai, perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas savoir si elle parlait de Tony ou d'elle-même dans sa dernière phrase.

Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, ou plutôt il n'arrivait plus à lui parler. Il se contenta alors de lui tourner le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrepôt.

_« La voiture est de l'autre côté »_

Lui cria-t-elle, encore confuse de l'échange qu'il avait eu.

_« Je préfère prendre un taxi »_

Il lui répondit d'une voix neutre, sans émotion. Erin restait scotché au sol, elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qui s'éloignait était son partenaire. Quelque chose le perturbait, et elle allait tout faire pour trouver ce que c'était.

Jay avait trouvé un taxi, et se dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de parler à Antonio. Il avait le front collé à la vitre, la fraîcheur de cette dernière l'apaisait. Sa respiration redevenait normale, et sa fureur redescendait. Il en voulait à Voight, Olinsky, Ruzeck même à Erin. Mais la personne qui le décevait le plus, c'était lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les avait pas arrêtés, pourquoi il ne s'était pas opposé à Voight. Mais il ne comprenait surtout pas pourquoi, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Pourquoi son esprit l'avait fait remonter de sa mémoire ? 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son visage en entier.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le chauffeur, lui disant qu'il était arrivé. Il le remercia, paya la course et rentra dans l'hôpital pour voir son ami. Il rentra dans sa chambre mal à l'aise. Antonio était toujours allongé, moins pâle que la dernière fois où Jay l'ai quitté mais il avait l'air fragile, cassé. Jay n'a jamais vu son mentor comme cela. Pour lui Dawson était indestructible, comme Voight ou Olinsky. Puis il lui a dis, il fallait qu'il lui dise :

_« Hey, nous l'avons eu. »_

Antonio était troublé :

_« Je ne l'ai pas vu aux infos. »_

Jay se devait d'être honnête, il l'a toujours été avec lui :

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le verra. »_

À la seconde, où il terminait sa phrase, Antonio savait ce qu'il se passait.

_« Jay, je veux que Pulpo soit puni pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne veux pas avoir ça sur ma conscience. »_

Halstead regardait fixement son coéquipier, et bredouilla :

_« Avoir quoi sur la conscience, Tony ? »_

Il lui déballa alors toute l'histoire de Browning, enfin tout ce qu'il savait. Jay se rappelait de se qu'il avait dit à Erin, il avait raison. Antonio ne voulais pas de ça. Il parti en trombe de la chambre pour rejoindre l'adresse que lui avait donné Tony, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Il espérait surtout pourvoir faire changer d'avis son sergent, et cela allait être difficile. Pressé de sortir, il bouscula 2 ou 3 infirmières leur marmonnant quelques excuses au passage. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette accoudée au bureau des infirmières. Pourtant elle, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle avait un regard surpris, elle avait un regard vert émeraude.


End file.
